


Punishment

by Delvarisia



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, I should do a yuri fic on these two cause they're my #3 ship in Touhou, Implied Sexual Content, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Male!Sakuya x Meiling.He was tired of giving her warnings.(This is so cringy. Don't click.)





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A Male!SakuyaxMeiling fic, cause not many people make genderbend het fic of this couple. I might do a normal yuri fic of them.  
> (THIS IS SO CRINGY PLZ DONT CLICK)

Sakuyo squinted his right eye irately, watching the front gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, from one of the windows in the front main hall.

Once again, Meiling was sleeping on the job.

He couldn't see her, due to how tall the brick gates were, but he just _knew_ that she was dozing off.

__

Usually, Sakuyo would be unamused, as he tended to respond to the Chinese girl's slothness, as "kind reminders", with daggers.

However, she was sleeping on the worst day possible- the day a group of werewolves sent a letter to Remilia, stating that they'd strike her down in sunlight. The minute Remilia got the letter, she forced all of her workers to practice their skills and stay alert, the later request specifically towards Meiling.

And here Meiling was, the tall, strong yet lazy gatekeeper dozing off. It was a very sunny day, and the sunrays were beaming, the worst scenario for a vampire, said specific vampire being Meiling's **master**. With all of this, the Chinese girl still chose to slumber away into a deep sleep.

Furious, Sakuyo grabbed his pocketwatch and stopped time, quickly pushing his way out the door. He quickly walked to the end of the pathway, and jumped over the long, skinny and black gate. He landed firmly but gently, and started time again.

Meiling was right under the rather small maple tree, sleeping with her face in a smirking expression, and her arms in a fighting stance. Sakuyo could admit one thing- the girl never let her slumber become obvious by her own posture, and never snored.

He went up to the Chinese gatekeeper, feeling a tad self conscious when he had to look up to see Meiling's face, as he only reached up to the top of her rather large chest.

Sighing deeply, Sakuyo grabbed a dagger from his cerulean vest's upper right pocket, turned around, and aimed the dagger at the gates.

Before he could throw it, however, a hand gripped his right wrist deeply, and threw him face first to the ground. The assaulter then turned him around and harshly sat on the middle of his chest, their shoes roughly pinning the butler's arms to the grass below.

Sakuyo looked up quickly, to see Meiling with an angry face that, once she realized that she attacked her co worker, turned into a shocked but happy expression.

"Sakuyo! You have to watch out with those daggars," the Chinese woman said, "You can't _always_ try to knife me up, aha!"

Sakuyo looked at his co-worker, shocked at how easy the woman was able to overpower him. As usual, Meiling took the knife throwing as a joke, and she tended to wake up before Sakuyo would throw a knife, but she had *never* physically retaliate at him before. Perhaps the girl had been preparing for intruders.

Meiling quickly got off Sakuyo, and let her right hand out for the pale boy to grab. Sakuyo grabbed her hand hesitantly, before cracking a small smile.

"It seems that you have been practicing, Meiling."

The Chinese women proudly gripped her hips with her hands, responding, "I've been spending the last few weeks practicing! I even switched my pants for a short skirt, so I'd get less sweaty and restrictive with my moves."

Immediately after Meiling said that, Sakuyo looked down at Meiling's legs, and slightly blushed at how short her skirt was. Instead of the usual, long and baggy white signature pants, Meiling had a thigh long skirt that didn't clung to her curvaceous legs. Her heels were even switched for flats.

"Sakuyo, are you okay?"

The butler quickly snapped out of his observation, responding, "Yes. Just amazed at your....training. Although, perhaps you should cease sleeping, for a bit? The werewolves may strike when you sleep in a deep slumber, and you're our first line of defense, Meiling."

Meiling shrugged and went back to the maple tree, keeping cover from the sun. She faced Sakuyo, and began to get into her usual sleeping position.

"That'd be impossible, heh," Meiling said confidently, "I would wake up before they even step in front of the gate!"

Sakuyo was about to retaliate, but his co-worker had already fell asleep, thus giving him the option to only sigh in frustration. Meiling had fast reflexes, with all the knives thrown at her, but the butler worried that there would be a day where the Chinese woman wasn't fast enough, and he wouldn't want her to be injured.

After a few minutes of watching the woman, Sakuyo was about to leave, until he noticed that she was leaning too backwards on the tree. If she woke up, she would not be able to stop the werewolves on time, or even injure her back.

Like a good co-worker, Sakuyo walked towards Meiling and softly began to pull her upwards. Immediately, she woke up, but upon seeing Sakuyo, this time, she did not attack him, and simply continued her slumber.

As he was pulling her upwards, due to his height, the butler ended up looking directly at Meiling's chest. The Chinese woman had the largest breasts in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and was noticeably larger than Patchouli and Koakuma.

Curiously, Sakuyo touched the top of Meiling's chest, his pale, soft hands then going to lightly grope both of her breasts.

Immediately, Meiling's eyes bolted open, and just as she was about to lift up her left leg to preform a kick, she realized that it was Sakuyo. Shocked, Meiling lightly pushed Sakuyo off.

"S...Sakuyo, what are you doing?!?!"

Sakuyo gulped deeply. What in the world did he just do? He violated a co-worker that always put up with his disrespectful treatment towards her.

Ashamed, Sakuyo was about to say sorry, until an unexpected thing happened- Meiling smiled widely.

"Oh, Sakuyo," Meiling cheerfully stated, as she grabbed the boy's hands to draw him in closer, "You're so cute! You could've, you know, just ask me, but this is alright...I think."

Quickly, Meiling unbuttoned her cultural vest and blouse, revealing her untanned, slightly pale breasts, the D cups covered by a white, slightly lacy bra.

"I've only done this once," Meiling admitted with embrassement, "though, that was a _long_ time ago."

Sakuyo slightly felt his heart thug at that, which Meiling quickly noticed.

The Chinese girl began to undo Sakuyo's upper clothing, adding, "It wasn't anything special, though, unlike what **we're** about to do."

Sakuyo was about to respond, until he realized that he forgot to stop time. He was about to grab his pocketwatch, until Meiling softly grabbed his left hand.

"I don't mind, really," Meiling chuckled, "no one's coming around."

Sakuyo was quite surprised at this- he thought that she'd want to go inside. Nevertheless, he began to unbutton his pants, quickly but carefully unzipping them as well.

"I guess even this 'punishment' was taken lightly by you."

  
  
  
  
  
"Meiling, I'm sorry."

Immediately, the Chinese woman stopped fixing her green top, and turned to face her companion. She had no issues with what had just happened, and was quite confused at Sakuyo's comment.

"Why? I liked it," Meiling said, "and you liked it too."

The gatekeeper finished fixing up her top, and grabbed both of Sakuyo's hands.

Sakuyo immediately pulled her into a tight hug, and almost fully responded, "I don't treat you right. You deserve better. Besides, I'm a human, and I'll die before you-"

Meiling interrupted Sakuyo by a kiss, holding him tightly.

"That's ridiculous! If you were so bad, we wouldn't be dating right now."

Sakuyo looked at the tree behind Meiling, responding, "...Meiling....."

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuyo put down the small, hallow glass of incense that was in his palms, unto the silver gravestone.

"You really were too good for me."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a smut on this, but after seeing some sad stuff on SakuyaxMeiling, I decided to make it a "distant memory of a deceased close relation", like I did with Rose and Roxy in "Knitting" (Knitting here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148).
> 
> Also, there's a few fan works and pics with a theory that, due to her pocketwatch usage, Sakuya's body age wise was permanently stopped/stuck, and that she'll outlive the true long living residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I based the ending on that.
> 
> Hope you liked! :>


End file.
